


Adelante {and they ride again}

by AyaLawliet_FGI



Category: The three Caballeros
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaLawliet_FGI/pseuds/AyaLawliet_FGI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«<i>Pato</i>, sei mai stato a Baía?»<br/>Donald digrigna i denti. Non sa perché lo chiami <i>pato</i>, e non si sbilancia con le domande perché non vuole lasciargli intendere di non avere la minima idea di cosa significhi. Per l’ennesima volta sbuffa, maledice ogni goccia di sudore che gli cola tra gli occhi, si sforza di mettere a fuoco la strada e accelera più che mai, forse nella speranza che il sigaro venga strappato via dalle labbra sempre storte di Joe o che il mazzo di carte da poker con cui continua a giocherellare si sparpagli al vento e diventi il prossimo bersaglio delle pistole di Panchito.<br/>[ ... ]<br/>La seconda notte Donald ha il cellulare in mano, ma Panchito, svegliatosi all’improvviso, gli strilla ridendo di guardare la strada, e Joe glielo sfila dolcemente dalle dita per riporlo nel cruscotto come se sapesse da sempre che il suo posto è quello lì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adelante {and they ride again}

Adelante

{ and they ride again }

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il primo giorno Donald non è sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta, ma d’altro canto nessuno nei suoi panni lo sarebbe, e da qualche parte su al nord si dice che un male comune è un mezzo gaudio. Non che avesse molta scelta, in ogni caso. Ciò che maggiormente gli dà da pensare è l’atteggiamento dei suoi inaspettati e strampalati compagni di viaggio, soprattutto quello del tipo mingherlino col papillon e i capelli arruffati che gli ha permesso di chiamarlo Joe – il suo vero nome si pronuncia in modo strano, con una specie di sputo pieno di catarro sulla prima lettera, e Donald ci ha rinunciato dopo due secondi netti perché la sua pigrizia è ancor più proverbiale della dislessia che l’accompagna.

Joe è una sorta di enigma in giacca e paglietta. Donald non è ancora riuscito a costruirsi una prima impressione di lui e la cosa lo irrita fino alla più intima e insensata stizza. Il fatto è che con Panchito non ha dovuto farsi tante domande; Panchito è un pazzo. Un pazzo armato e pericoloso che non fa altro che ridere e strillare cose senza senso, un pazzo fine a se stesso, in definitiva. Gli è balzato in macchina all’improvviso – Donald ha sentito soltanto una specie di sparatoria e si è accorto di lui solo quando la rovente polvere messicana si è dissipata dall’abitacolo – e senza dargli un minimo di spiegazione, con quella voce acutissima e quella risata indescrivibile, gli ha gridato qualcosa che suonava come « _¡Adelante! ¡Adelante!_ » indicando l’orizzonte con uno dei due lucidi guanti bianchi armati di pistole. All’epoca Donald guidava da centosettantadue ore, inframmezzate da qualche sosta furibonda e una quantità di sonnellini agitati. Subito dopo aver maledetto la malsana idea della capote abbassata non ha potuto fare molto altro che stritolare l’acceleratore e uscire da Città del Messico il più velocemente possibile. Il tempo per porsi domande su quel pazzo furioso con un nome chilometrico è stato, di conseguenza, davvero minimo.

Joe non è affatto strano, o piuttosto è una strana contraddizione ambulante. Donald lo vede ridere di un riso molto simile a quello di Panchito, poi improvvisamente guardare fisso davanti a sé, e non ci capisce niente di niente. Sa che è troppo presto per dirlo, però sa anche che _c’è_ qualcosa – deve esserci – in fondo agli occhi silenziosi di Joe, e che è stato quello a indurlo a soddisfare la sua altrettanto silenziosa richiesta di autostop giusto sul confine colombiano; ma qualunque cosa fosse non è ancora venuta fuori, e Donald comincia a essere stufo perché forse dopotutto si aspetta _qualcosa_ dalla comparsa di questi inaspettati e strampalati compagni di viaggio. Rimpianti extra che alimentino e plachino i suoi, magari, oppure una bella storia che gli faccia dimenticare qualche miglio della sua brutta fuga.

Il primo giorno scorre tutto così, e in una vecchia cabriolet che scotta più del sole Donald suda e sbuffa e guarda in tralice un damerino impolverato che nasconde un sorriso storto nella nuvola di fumo di un sigaro e uno squinternato lentigginoso che di tanto in tanto spara a una nuvola e strilla al vento una canzone che parla di _Caballeros_ , qualunque cosa essi siano.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Di notte è sempre la stessa storia. Fin da quando si è messo in marcia.

 _Prima_ di ritrovarsi a raccattare gente random in giro per l’America latina, era appena più facile ignorare quel cellulare che di giorno seppellisce più lontano che può e che alle prime stelle comincia ad attirarlo a sé con forza invisibile, ma _ora_ che potrebbe avere tutte le distrazioni del mondo perché a bordo con lui ci sono due tipi non proprio rassicuranti che se solo volessero potrebbero rivoluzionargli l’esistenza – _ora_ invece trova ancor più faticoso resistere al richiamo. Le ginocchia di Joe sfiorano così spesso il lunotto – il nascondiglio – che Donald vorrebbe solamente aprire bocca e parlare e parlare e parlare, e solo di notte gli succede di volerne parlare, e Panchito canta così spesso di belle ragazze che Donald vorrebbe solamente sospirare e rimpiangere, rimpiangere, rimpiangere, e solo di notte non gli fa orrore l’idea di rimpiangere; e così i suoi occhi corrono sempre di più verso quel punto e le sue dita contratte si allontanano troppe volte dal volante, e se non fosse per Joe, che gli siede accanto e lo guarda e anche nel buio e nel sonno sembra vedere tutto ciò che fa, forse avrebbe già ripreso in mano il passato.

Riduce le soste al minimo sindacale, sperando che non fermarsi mai gli sia d’aiuto, visto che quei due non ne vogliono sapere di collaborare.

Si sente più solo di un pinguino all’equatore.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Il secondo giorno Joe ha cominciato a fargli domande piuttosto _strane_ e Donald è sempre più tentato dall’idea di sporgersi su di lui, spalancargli lo sportello e scaraventarlo fuori. Liberarsi di Panchito sarebbe più difficile – se ne sta sempre appollaiato come un galletto chiassoso sulla testiera del sedile posteriore: praticamente sulla capote – e forse anche per questo, sì, gli dà un po’ meno fastidio. Panchito spara ogni volta che la conversazione langue – spesso – e canta forte e la sua voce a volte è persino più sguaiata di quella di Donald (e lui per un attimo pensa che _lei_ direbbe proprio così e, oh, sarebbe una soddisfazione se solo non facesse così _male_ ) e la sua presenza non è altro che uno sgargiante diversivo; invece Joe gli siede accanto e non gli permette di sapere niente di sé ma di punto in bianco invece vuole sapere tutto di lui, e Donald non ci sta.

« _Pato_ , sei mai stato a Baía?»

Donald digrigna i denti. Non sa perché lo chiami _pato_ , e non si sbilancia con le domande perché non vuole lasciargli intendere di non avere la minima idea di cosa significhi. Per l’ennesima volta sbuffa, maledice ogni goccia di sudore che gli cola tra gli occhi, si sforza di mettere a fuoco la strada e accelera più che mai, forse nella speranza che il sigaro venga strappato via dalle labbra sempre storte di Joe o che il mazzo di carte da poker con cui continua a giocherellare si sparpagli al vento e diventi il prossimo bersaglio delle pistole di Panchito.

«No.»

Joe ha sempre quel sorriso addosso. Donald non sa perché gli dia così tanto fastidio. È in questi casi che spera che Panchito lo salvi, e davvero, è così ironico dover sperare nel salvataggio di un pazzo come quello, ma Panchito ha la sgradevolissima abitudine di tacere ogni volta che Joe apre bocca – come se trovasse irresistibile quel suo strascicato accento brasiliano – e Donald ha dei seri dubbi su se stesso, perché _andiamo_ , per quale assurda ragione continua a portarseli appresso tutti e due, per quale misterioso motivo non li ha ancora piantati da qualche parte a crepare di sete? Dovrebbe riuscirgli facile abbandonare due sconosciuti che non si è mai sognato di voler incontrare, adesso che ha abbandonato tutto e tutti. In questo caso non ha neanche bisogno delle ‘cause di forza maggiore’.

« _No_? Oh, mi dispiace tanto per te.»

Joe lo sbircia di sottecchi, mescolando le carte con aria da intenditore, e Donald guarda fisso la strada fantasticando di oasi e di polle d’acqua in cui la possibilità di affogare qualcuno possa mascherarsi da incidente. Nel frattempo avrà il suo bel daffare a sforzarsi di capire il senso di quelle domande strane e magari anche di ‘ _pato_ ’ – ma soprattutto a dimenticare il fatto che inconsciamente, da quando si è caricato in macchina Joe e Panchito, nella più smisurata delle incoerenze ha iniziato a ripercorrere tutta la strada, a tornare indietro verso ciò che per primo si è lasciato alle spalle.

 

 

 

Si fermano a Monterrey perché le scorte stanno finendo. Panchito indica sicuro un ristorante che sembra più una bottiglieria e Donald si rassegna a obbedire, troppo stanco per presentare obiezioni che a questo punto sarebbero del tutto inutili. È un posto piccolo ma comodo.

Per la prima volta si ritrovano seduti a fronteggiarsi in cerchio, quell’unica forma al mondo che non determina sequenze né gerarchie.

Panchito si sfila il _sombrero_ e si passa la mano guantata nel ciuffo rossissimo, più rosso del fazzoletto che porta al collo. Granelli di sabbia scivolano tra le sue dita e vanno a posarsi sulla superficie di legno scuro del tavolo. Comincia a parlare e prima di accorgersene Donald si ritrova incantato nella sua voce, che adesso non è affatto sguaiata, no, non mentre racconta di posti colorati, di piccole e grandi avventure, di una vita che passa al galoppo del vento da un’emozione all’altra. È stato un venditore di _sarapes_ , poi un pescatore, poi un ballerino, poi non ricorda più cos’altro. Ha iniziato a percorrere il Messico in lungo e in largo e a poco a poco si è costruito la sua piccola reputazione. Ora c’è gente che sente cantare un gallo e commenta che «Panchito Pistoles si è messo di nuovo nei guai». Nessuno sa dire perché, è così e basta. Forse per via di una delle sue tante bravate non del tutto finite nel dimenticatoio.

La cosa migliore di Panchito, riflette Donald, è che racconta la sua storia così, a fiducia, senza che nessuno gli chieda nulla e senza chiedere nulla lui stesso – e sarà anche un pazzo, ma forse l’ha capito che Donald ora come ora ha solo bisogno di parole da ascoltare, parole nuove, che lo distraggano, che non siano ricordi o rimproveri e che non lo portino indietro né avanti, ma che gli permettano, semplicemente, di andarsene a zonzo in qualunque altra direzione laterale e obliqua senza pensare a niente. Stivali sul tavolo, braccia dietro la nuca, racconta cose buone e cose cattive sempre nello stesso tono ottimista, senza fermarsi ad aspettare un parere del quale non ha evidentemente alcun bisogno. Per Donald è un toccasana, tanto che all’improvviso persino quelle sue odiose pistole gli diventano simpatiche. Se gli dicesse di aver visto un asino con le ali, lui gli crederebbe.

E arrivano le ordinazioni e Panchito continua a raccontare. Ora parla del Messico, sa che nessuno dei suoi nuovi _compañeros_ ci è mai stato prima, e non si sa bene come ma finisce a parlare del Natale che da loro si festeggia con _las_ _Posadas_ e la _piñata_ e Donald pensa confusamente che è bellissimo, speciale, non come le serate di furioso shopping antivigilia che a _lei_ piacevano tanto e – dannazione, ha pensato di nuovo a lei, deve smetterla, smetterla, meglio ascoltare Panchito e basta.

È una sosta innaturalmente lunga, quella al ristorante messicano. Joe si allontana e mostra un trucco con le carte a una cameriera tutta risolini. Donald si dimentica anche di lui e si rende conto che Panchito è un grande, perché è riuscito nell’impresa che lui si era prefisso con il viaggio e nella quale però non ha mai avuto successo prima d’ora, neppure quando ha preso con sé Joe e i suoi strani sorrisi, neppure quando lo stesso Panchito è saltato a bordo sparandosi alle spalle alla cieca. E vorrebbe quasi dirgli qualcosa, magari ringraziarlo, perché no?, ma Panchito ha tutta l’aria di non volerlo sentire. Sorride come se sapesse tutto ciò che lui sta pensando e si limita a consigliargli il vino migliore.

Quando Joe torna al tavolo, nessuno gli chiede di raccontare la _sua_ storia, e Donald si convince di poter fare a meno di rievocare la propria.

Almeno finché non farà notte, forse.

 

 

 

Ripartono che è quasi il tramonto. Donald è un po’ frastornato dalle sorprese della giornata. Si affida di nuovo a Panchito.

«Dove andiamo?»

« _Adelante_.»

Ancora a nord, e il sorriso di Joe si fa sempre più storto e triste. Donald comincia davvero a chiedersi perché.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

La seconda notte Donald ha il cellulare in mano, ma Panchito, svegliatosi all’improvviso, gli strilla ridendo di guardare la strada, e Joe glielo sfila dolcemente dalle dita per riporlo nel cruscotto come se sapesse da sempre che il suo posto è quello lì.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Il terzo giorno sono tutti e tre più rilassati – be’, non è il caso di Panchito, lui non ha smesso _un attimo_ di rilassarsi – e Donald si ritrova a ridere insieme a Joe quando la canzone risuona squillante sulla lunga lingua d’asfalto che porta dritto verso il confine che ha già superato una volta nel senso inverso. Una volta addirittura gli chiede di cosa accidenti stia blaterando, e Panchito fa un sorrisone e spiega che i _Caballeros_ sono un « _estilo_ _de vida_ », tre baldi avventurieri che nei tempi che furono ne combinarono di tutti i colori, tre compagni che potrebbero benissimo essere loro, ecco. È così evidente che ci _crede_ sul serio che, per la prima volta da ore, Donald scambia un’occhiata con Joe.

A mezzogiorno passano la frontiera. Donald è costretto suo malgrado a sopprimere un brivido. È di nuovo negli Stati Uniti.

Joe lo guarda con aria pensosa, ma non dice niente.

 

 

 

Il caro vecchio Texas. È qui che vivono i suoi nipoti adesso. Quella disgraziata di Della è fuggita con chissà chi e glieli ha lasciati sulla soglia di casa, ma la verità inconfessabile è che Donald ha bisogno di qualcuno che badi a _lui_ , e figuriamoci se è in grado di crescere tre gemelli scapestrati, soprattutto adesso che non ha più neanche _lei_ e – basta. Con la nonna se la caveranno benissimo. La nonna ha cresciuto lui e Della e ha ancora abbastanza potenza nelle vene da rendere tutta l’America un posto migliore. È quasi tentato dal deviare l’improvvisata traiettoria per andare a trovarli, ma si convince che è meglio di no. È troppo presto. Non sa ancora cosa c’è alla fine del viaggio. Anche se i nipotini _impazzirebbero_ per Panchito...

«E adesso dove andiamo?»

« _Adelante_ , Donald, ¡ _siempre adelante_!»

 _Adelante_.

La prima grande città è San Antonio e con una fitta al petto Donald si propone di attraversarla di volata, perché ci è venuto in vacanza con _lei_ e ogni angolo di paesaggio su cui potrebbe soffermarsi gli parlerebbe a un organo che in questo momento non desidera avere. Cuore, cervello, fa lo stesso, non ne ha bisogno ora. Guida a velocità costante e la sua macchinetta mezza sfondata, la vecchia _trecentotredici_ (dicevano sempre i nipotini), sibila e geme come un bollitore sul fuoco e raggiunge una temperatura non molto più bassa. Non si volta più fino a quando Joe non gli rivolge di nuovo una domanda, di punto in bianco come l’ultima volta.

« _Pato_ , sei mai stato a Baía?»

Donald si chiede se non lo stia prendendo in giro. Si volta e lo vede fumare distratto l’ennesimo sigaro, come se la risposta non gli interessasse nemmeno. Chi lo sa, forse si è completamente dimenticato di averglielo già chiesto una volta. Ringhia letteralmente la risposta, «No, _mai_ », rafforzandola col chiaro intento di snebbiargli le idee. Ma Joe continua a sorridere e a mescolare le carte a mezz’aria come un prestigiatore e gli rivolge solo uno sguardo rapido, un po’ divertito, e Donald deve proprio domandarsi _di nuovo_ se non lo stia prendendo in giro.

« _No_? Be’, vacci allora.»

Donald riderebbe, se fosse appena un po’ più bendisposto e appena un po’ meno suscettibile. Mi sa che alla fine il pazzo non è Panchito.

Di buono c’è che non pensa più a niente finché San Antonio non è in vista.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

È proprio la notte del terzo giorno che Joe gli parla _davvero_ , anche se lui se ne accorge appena. Si sono fermati fuori città, abbastanza vicini da sentirne la vita ma abbastanza lontani – crede Donald – da non lasciarsene toccare, e Panchito ha aperto una delle bottiglie comprate con non si sa bene quali _pesos_ e all’improvviso tutto è diventato colorato e informe. Donald ricorda solo di essersi allontanato per svuotarsi la vescica quando si ritrova, ridacchiante e confuso, appoggiato alla portiera con Panchito che canticchia disteso sul sedile posteriore; l’apparizione di Joe dall’ombra ha un che di innaturale e di mistico e ha il potere di scrollarlo appena un po’.

«Giusto te, Jos – Jos – _Joe_.» Adesso che è praticamente ubriaco non dovrebbe essere tanto difficile sputare, ma ancora una volta è il leggendario binomio ad averla vinta. «Di’ un po’, c’è una cosa che voglio chiederti da quando ti ho – _hic_ – raccolto per strada, e te lo chiederò una volta sola perciò apri bene le orecchie, pappagallo che non sei altro.»

Joe si sistema il cravattino sul colletto immacolato, lo guarda attentamente, e Donald si gode il momento perché l’alcool lo porta a livelli di coraggio che da sobrio non raggiunge mai, e adesso può veramente chiedergli qualunque cosa e sa già che non mostrerà alcun ritegno, anche se Joe sembra reggere molto meglio di lui. Inspira. Il vento da nord-ovest mescola il profumo del deserto agli odori della città.

«Che diavolo vuol dire _pato_ , eh?»

Joe sorride. Non è il suo sorriso storto, questo è un sorriso vero, identico a quello che lo illumina quando Panchito canta o strilla o spara alle nuvole, e Donald si chiede onestamente quando accidenti ha notato che il vero sorriso di Joe lo illumina e _perché_ poi abbia registrato un’informazione così superflua; lo sforzo è eccessivo, farsi domande e attendere risposte non va d’accordo con l’avere l’umore alle stelle e il fuoco nel sangue – all’improvviso si ritrova a terra, seduto contro la macchina, e Joe è al suo fianco perché è stato lui a sostenerlo e adesso le sue mani sono tutte e due bene in vista, proprio su di lui, sulla spalla, sulla guancia, tra i capelli, un po’ dappertutto in effetti.

Si rende conto di non aver mai visto così da vicino le mani di Joe. L’ha incontrato che si appollaiava sulla sua valigia consunta, stringendo il manico di un ombrello nero, la sinistra alle prese con il primo di una serie infinita di sigari. In seguito ha continuato a maneggiare tutta quella roba, valigia, ombrello, sigari, carte, sigari, ombrello, carte, sigari, e non c’è stato praticamente un contatto tra di loro – Panchito è così diverso, bofonchia Donald a mezza voce, incurante di farsi sentire da Joe; Panchito ti salta addosso, ti travolge, e anche quando non ti tocca te lo senti vicinissimo perché non sta mai fermo, mentre Joe ride, sorride, fa domande strane ma sembra sempre non essere lì. Forse è per questo che fa stranamente piacere sentirsi sfiorare adesso dalla sua presa sicura ma buona, e Donald non se lo aspettava, proprio no, ma chiude gli occhi e si abbandona e scivola nel sonno dritto in grembo a Joe ed è solamente con gli ultimi recessi di coscienza che lo sente parlare _davvero_.

«Ah, _pato_ , _patito_. Non sei mai stato a Baía?»

Donald è troppo stanco per sbuffare o per dargli ancora del pappagallo. Però le parole che lui si china a sussurrargli le memorizza tutte, e al risveglio le ritrova lì, fulgidi riflessi di una vita che somiglia terribilmente alla sua, così tanto da rendere incerto chi sia stato a pronunciarle.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

«Lo so, lo so. _Adelante_.»

Sempre _adelante_.

Il quarto giorno Donald vorrebbe parlare con Joe, ma non sa proprio cosa dirgli. Non gli va di raccontargli in cambio la sua storia perché ha l’impressione che lui la sappia già. Magari è per questo che gliel’ha raccontata, perché gliel’ha letta negli occhi – come Donald non è riuscito a fare con lui. _Lei_ lo diceva sempre che la faccia di Donald è come un libro aperto. Non si sorprenderebbe se Joe gli dicesse che di lei – della _sua_ lei – sa anche il nome. E poi cosa c’è da raccontare ancora, cosa ci sarebbe da aggiungere? Il copione è quello, lui che fa debiti fino al collo e lei che lo lascia e lui che parte e va lontano, lontano, lontano, nel malsano quanto inutile tentativo di dimenticare lei e farsi dimenticare da tutti gli altri. Persino Panchito ha vissuto qualcuno di quei punti chiave. Ripercorrere il tutto non serve a nessuno di loro, a Joe meno che mai, visto che è così bravo da nasconderlo e da tirarlo fuori solo quando vuole farlo.

Ma _l’ha_ fatto, e questo qualcosa deve pur contare.

Donald non ricorda granché della scorsa notte. Si sforza di pensarci mentre adatta i postumi della sbornia a una guida più prudente del solito, ma tutto ciò che balugina ai margini della sua mente è il sorriso vero di Joe e la sensazione di averlo toccato e di aver scoperto che le sue mani sono calde, reali, non fuggevoli come le carte o le volute di fumo di quei suoi sigari ammorbanti. Prima di quello c’è il vago ricordo del respiro di Panchito che l’ha abbracciato forte mormorando qualcosa su un _mágico_ _sarape_ prima di crollare definitivamente nella trecentotredici. Prima ancora, dopo e durante, il buio.

Eppure è tornato tutto alla normalità, se normalità si può definire quella cosa che li sta facendo viaggiare insieme, tre sconosciuti che hanno qualcosina in comune ma tante più differenze a dividerli – la patria, la lingua, tre modi diversi di rispondere alla vita. Panchito canta e strilla e spara, Joe guarda fisso davanti a sé e Donald guida. Nota anche che lui è l’unico che sembra aver più o meno risentito del vino, e questo lo secca parecchio. E così, non fosse per l’ambiente che li circonda e le prime sabbie del deserto che raddoppiano il calore del sole e del motore, sembra quasi di essere tornati all’inizio.

Il quarto giorno scorre tutto così, però Donald pensa un po’ meno al fatto di essere di nuovo negli Stati Uniti, pensa un po’ di più all’avanti che Panchito vuole esortarlo a raggiungere, si è costruito di Joe un’idea che è molto più che una prima impressione e – soprattutto – finalmente si è imposto un punto di arrivo. O, forse, di ripartenza.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

L’ultima notte la temperatura cala a picco. Sono nel deserto ormai, e un tacito accordo dice loro che è la volta buona di tornare a fronteggiarsi in cerchio. Allora si fermano e accendono un fuoco per tenere lontani i coyote, circolano ancora alcool e sigari e Donald si lascia battere a poker da entrambi senza dare di matto e agitare i pugni in aria neanche una volta, il che appare strano persino a loro che ancora non lo conoscono a fondo. O magari sì.

Quando la luna è alta nel cielo Panchito si stiracchia, gira attorno al fuoco e si fa più vicino, e senza tanti complimenti si lascia cadere disteso addosso a entrambi: Joe ridacchia sommesso, Donald non si ritrae. Il Donald di qualche giorno fa l’avrebbe fatto. Quello di oggi e di qui sorride insieme a Joe, sfila il _sombrero_ a Panchito per sfiorargli i capelli – dev’essere perché sono così rossi, _così rossi_ , non aveva mai visto un rosso così – e tira fuori dalla tasca un cellulare che non intende più tenere sepolto nel lunotto.

Racimola abbastanza coraggio per parlare, giusto perché ha bevuto e giusto perché è notte.

«Come si chiama?»

Joe lo guarda e ci mette un’eternità di tempo a rispondere, la stessa eternità che serve a Donald per prendere un’ultima drastica decisione.

«Rosinha, _pato_.»

Donald annuisce. Poi preme un pulsante e cancella il numero di Daisy.

Quando abbassa lo sguardo, espirando con cura, al bagliore del fuoco il sorriso sereno di Panchito che dorme già gli sussurra di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

«Joe, com’è Baía?»

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

L’ultimo giorno sono sul Grand Canyon, al sorgere del sole, a vedere la prima aurora dell’universo.

In piedi sulla parete di roccia antica quanto il mondo, ciascuno all’ombra del proprio differente cappello, sono tutti e tre diversi. Panchito tace, Joe sorride del suo sorriso vero, Donald non pensa a niente – proprio come ha sempre voluto.

Quando la gola è tutta illuminata d’oro, per una volta è lui il primo a voltarsi.

«C’è un posto che voglio mostrarvi.»

Panchito salta subito a bordo, Joe lo raggiunge più lentamente. _José_. Si chiama José. Prima o poi riuscirà pure a fare uno sputo abbastanza grosso da chiamarlo per nome. Almeno questo glielo deve.

« _¿Dónde vamos?_ »

Donald avvia il motore. _A conoscere la mia famiglia_ , vorrebbe rispondere. Ma c’è un modo migliore per dirlo.

« _Adelante_.»

Il deserto dell’Arizona echeggia di spari e di risa, mentre uno de _los_ _tres Caballeros_ torna indietro per l’ennesima volta e gli altri lo seguono senza nulla chiedere, perché _donde va el primero van siempre los otros_ : e la canzone di Panchito adesso suona quasi nuova, forse per via dei versi che lui ha appena aggiunto in inglese, forse perché l’ultimo giorno è stato davvero un punto di ripartenza.

Donald si appunta di chiedergli che cosa significa ‘ _pato_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> Tra tutte le fanfic più o meno deliranti che abbia mai scritto, a questa tengo in modo particolare. Pertanto doveva necessariamente essere la mia prima pubblicazione su AO3.  
>  _I tre Caballeros_ è un film che mi ha accompagnata per tutta l'infanzia e oltre, un Classico Disney ingiustamente misconosciuto e sottovalutato e, per me, una caterva di fanservice – perché magari da bambina non ne ero consapevole, ma adesso so perfettamente che quei tre sono un threesome spudorato e che il José/Donald è canon e  non rimpiango niente, duh.  
> L'ispirazione mi è venuta da [questa](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1fjdmqEe71r8udxio1_1280.jpg) fanart. Ho infarcito l'human!verse di vari riferimenti al film, anche se c'è una piccola aggiunta personale: la "prima aurora dell'universo" è un omaggio al film _Paulie, il pappagallo che parlava troppo_.  
>  Un'altra cosa: riguardo il susseguirsi dei cinque giorni – lo so, è impossibile passare da Città del Messico al Grand Canyon in così poco tempo (anche se come Donald non ti curi affatto dei limiti di velocità), ma consideratela come una sequenza di momenti: non sono cinque giorni (e notti) cronologici, ma cinque giorni (e notti) importanti per il viaggio interiore di Donald e forse di tutti e tre.  
> Beh, _adelante_.


End file.
